Category talk:BattleBots Merchandise
Useful website I've just found this website http://toys.jadedragononline.com/Battlebots.htm, is it of any use? Sam (BAZINGA) 22:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't think so. Badnik96 15:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) How about this? Sam (BAZINGA) 16:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well that has some decent pics. Badnik96 18:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) This of any use? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Just found this Sam (BAZINGA) 12:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I've already used quite a few images from the sites you mentioned, I've pretty much cleaned them out. AlexGRFan97 16:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Board game? Does anyone know about this board game? Only trouble is, the blurb hasn't helped me find out the story behind it. STORM II 21:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I know the game has several dice that you use to play the game and an arena with trap doors and two Killsaw pieces, one for each side of the arena. It also comes with a bunch of cards that each have a different robot on it. I never played the game though and don't think it's in any playable condition anyway. MasterMarik (talk) 22:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : OK, thank you. STORM II 22:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Mechadon Video Game The same people that made the Battlebots Custom Series and Pocketbots also made this video game: http://www.mutantrobots.com/Images/MecadonToy.jpg If Battlebots toys continued to be made... Which robots would you want to see made and where? I'd love to see: Grip 'N Grapplers or Metal Mechanics Hazard Custom Series Deadblow Dr Inferno Jr MiniBot Pro Series Toro or Atomic Wedgie Arena for Custom Series or Pro Series bots complete with hazards MasterMarik (talk) 22:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare, T-Minus, M.O.E., Hexadecimator and Mechavore Grip N' Grapplers. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 22:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd love to see a Hazard, Wedge of Doom or Voltronic, don't care which line(s) they're in. STORM II 21:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) : Build 'Em Bash 'Em Game This game is missing from the merchandise page. It features a set-up similar to Grip 'N Grapplers but you can pivot the robot in place and there's a meter to keep track of damage as well as panels on top of the four chassis that can be removed. There are multiple weapons included, including Overkill's (with a spike underneath) and The Judge's. The chassis include: frenZy, Overkill, Deadblow and The Judge. MasterMarik (talk) 21:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Scale Does anyone know what scale each toy range is? I was hoping to find out so I can tell which ones are roughly compatible with the Robot Wars pullbacks (the Robot Wars pullbacks are roughly 1/10 scale, by the way). User:Richard_Linderman :The regular RC ones aren't too far off so they're probably 1:10 scale. The smaller PushStrikes are probably 1:100 and the big kits are probably 1:4 scale or so. MasterMarik (talk) 16:55, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks, but do you know what the scales of the older toy ranges (2000-2002) are as well? User:Richard_Linderman ::MiniBots are probably similar to PushStrikes (1:100), BattleBashers and GripNGrapplers are probably 1:20, the metal kits are possibly 1:8 while the RC Custom Series may be 1:5. These aren't definative though because I don't recall ever seeing the scale written on the box. Also, please sign your posts. You can use the signature button at the top or just type four of these: ~. MasterMarik (talk) 17:28, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :: Okay. Thank you.--Richard Linderman (talk) 17:32, November 18, 2019 (UTC)